Devices for the direct conversion of thermal energy to useful electrical energy have been extensively investigated. These include thermionic converters working from extremely high temperatures and silicon cells utilizing the input thermal energy of solar radiation. Such devices are complex and comparatively expensive. At present they do not provide large enough amounts of usable electrical energy.